NANTIKAN PANGGILAN CINTAKU
by AIRINE6158
Summary: Yesung dan Kyuhyun berteman baik semenjak mereka gaimanapun Yesung telah jatuh cinta pada Siwon,temannya Kyuhyun.


Title:Nantikan Panggilan Cintaku

Main cast:Yesung,Kyuhyun

Other cast:Muncul seiring cerita

Genre:Romantic,Hurt.

Rate:T

Summary:Yesung dan Kyuhyun berteman baik semenjak mereka Yesung telah jatuh cinta pada Siwon,temannya Kyuhyun.

Yesung berlari cepat meninggalkan halte ini dia benar-benar gara-gara ia lambat tidur karena membantu kyuhyun menyiapkan proyek Sains yang akan dikirim hari ini.

Selain itu Kyuhyun dah janji nak memperkenalkan aku pada Choi Siwon, siswa baru yang tampan dan menjadi kegilaan semua yeoja dan namja berstatus uke disekolah sejak hari pertama ia belajar.

Kerana namja berdimple itu juga aku sanggup bersengkang mata menyiapkan proyek Sains kepunyaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pula berjanji datang ke rumahnya esok untuk mengambil taman dalam jar yang aku bikin.

Aku memang selalu membantu dan Kyuhyun berteman baik sejak kecil pulak rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumah kami juga erat.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sendiri ngak pernah kutuk-mengutuk tu aku bengang tu ketika bangun pagi,aku lihat jar yang aku bikin itu tiada diatas meja belajarku.

Saat aku bergegas untuk memakai sepatu, umma mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah mengambil pagi sore lagi.

Tak guna,apa salahnya jika kejutkan aku dulu sebelum ambil benda tu?

Dahlah tak berterima kasih,terus je ambil macam perampok.

Aku taulah benda tu dia yang punya,tapi yang bikinnya aku!

Capek-capek aku bersengkang mata,lepas tu tak dapat menonton hasilnya,memang hampeh tul budak Kyuhyun ni!

Aku lari terus mengejar gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup oleh monitor sekolah.

"Tunggu la oi!Aku dah nak sampai ni!"jeritku pada Lee Sungmin,monitor yang terkenal dengan sikap berlagaknya dan jugak gadis pujaan teman baikku,Kyuhyun.

Tak tahulah kenapa Kyuhyun gilakan sangat si Sungmin katakan lawa tu taklah sangat Cuma budak perasan ni suka bangga diri .

"Siapa suruh kau datang lambat?Kau ingat sekolah ni appa kau yang punya ke?"tempelak Sungmin segera setelah aku tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Habis kau ingat ni appa kau punya sekolah -suka nak buka tutup pagar ni?"balas Yesung geram.

Direnungnya gadis pujaan Kyuhyun dengan sudut pandang aku menyampah tengok si sungmin tu,perasanlah kononnya dia yang paling cun kat sekolah ni.

Dah tu terus memiliki posisi monitor, mulai menunjukkan besar kepala macam satu sekolah ni nak dia takluk.

"Dahlah lambat,melawan pulak _name tag_ tak pakai,pakai kaus kaki garis-garis,tak ikat rambut,kejap lagi ikut aku jumpa Kangin seongsangnim!"tegas Sungmin.

"Kecoh betullah kau ni…yang nak jadi pintarnya aku…bukannya barang yang takde kena-mengena ni, mengerti?"

Aku mengabaikan instruksi terus melewatinya sambil mendorong bahu Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun boleh tergoda pada yeoja giler ni!

"Kim Yesung!"jerit Sungmin.

Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan terus menuju ke kelas.

Keberuntungan kelas belum masuk ke kelas dan duduk bersama dengan sekelompok teman-temanku.

Setiap kali aku memandang keluar,aku melihat Kyuhyun terjenguk-jenguk mencariku dari luar jendela kelas.

"Hoi!Tak guna kau!Kau terus je ambil benda tu sampai tidak menunggu aku bangun ye!Kau memang hampeh le Kyuhyun!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung bangun dan menyergah Kyuhyun dengan kasar sambil tangannya menumbuk kuat bahu namja itu.

Memang dia tengah bengang kerana Kyuhyun juga dia telat ke sekolah.

Namja itu mengurut dada,kononnya terkejut dengan sergahan Yesung.

"Aduh!Ala,Sungie!Sorrylah…aku takut yang awal-awal lagi aku ambil!Waktu tu kau baik punya berdengkur macam enjin sampai hati aku nak kejutkan kau."

Kyuhyun tertawa berdekah-dekah dan Siwon disebelahnya hanya tersenyum meleret.

Yesung mulai bengang dengan kata-kata merah punya Kyuhyun,dia _drop my water face_ depan calon balak aku ni?

"Berapa kali aku bilang kat kau jangan panggil aku Sungie!Geli tau!"marah Yesung.

"Janganlah tu kan cocok untuk yeoja yang manis macam kau sikit perangai kau macam namja aku tengok,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Suka hati jadi yeoja ke lebih suka macam ada orang nak mengganggu aku!"

"Kau ni galak sangatlah, tak ada kau tau."

"Biarin! aku nak layan kau!"Bentak Yesung dan segera pergi kembali ke kelas.

"Sungie,janganlah merajuk!Sabtu ni aku ingin mengundang kau keluar,Siwon ajak kita Siwon bermain bowling kat The Mall!"Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Yesung.

Biar betul Siwon ajak aku sekali,ni mesti Kyuhyun dah rekemen aku kat !Nyesal pula maki kawan tu pepagi buta ni!

"Betul ke ni,Siwon-ah?Ewah!Cara aku bertanya macam awek dia pula!Tapi mamat ni macam tak ada mulut,dia hanya mengangguk je sambil tersenyum dan senyuman itu pasti membuatkan aku tak bisa tidur malam.

"Hey! aku nak tipu kau!Yang kau tetiba jadi wanita sopan ni apahal pulak? Buang tebiat?"Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatkan Yesung bengang.

Hampeh punya Firaun,dia _drop my water face_ sekali lagi?

"Aku ni memang dah dilahirkan sebagai gadis sopan apa?_Cover_lah aku sikit!"bisik Yesung sambil tangannya menarik kemeja Kyuhyun, tanda peringatan untuk menutupi dirinya.

Kyuhyun telan liur,takut juga dengan Yesung juga dia kena penumbuk sulung gadis itu.

Sakitnya Tuhan yang Yesung pemegang sabuk hitam taekwando,tak boleh main-main dengan dia!

"Kalau kau setuju kita jumpa Sabtu ni kat The Mall kul 4. kita orang chow dulu!"ajak Kyuhyun dan kemudian melewatinya bersama Siwon.

Yesung hanya merenungnya sambil tangannya tak lepas melambai ke arah Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu tiba saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Yesung.

Sesampai saja di The Mall,dia melihat Siwon merangkul Sungmin dari belakang sambil mengajar musuh ketatnya itu melempar bola.

Yesung mengetap bibir,geram bercampur meluat!Si Kyuhyun ni memang sengaja nak bikin panas.

Dia bukan tak tahu yang aku menyampah sangat tengok muka Sungmin juga pompuan giler tu!

Kesian hati nak mengundang awek awek pujaan bersenang-senang dengan jejaka pujaan aku!Cilakak!

"Hoi!_Punctual_ nampak,ngam-ngam pukul 4.00."perli Kyuhyun yang baru terkial-kial memakai kasut cuma membalas dengan senyum kambing.

"Kyuhyun-ah,kau kan tahu aku meluat _plus_ menyampah dengan pompuan idaman kau kau mengundang dia?"bisik Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"_Sorry_lah Sungie,bukan aku tapi Siwon yang ajak Sungmin ke sangka pula rupanya Siwon tu ada hati kat Sungmin._What can I do_?Tak kisahlah!Lagipun kau pun tak suka pada Sungmin aku nak _couple_ dengan orang yang tak disukai oleh teman baik aku aku korbankan perasaan aku demi sahabat aku!"

Kyuhyun memegang bahu kerana kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bagaikan dilanda frustrasi itu,Yesung jadi terharu dan kasihan.

Tak sangka Kyuhyun yang sering ceria dan bersahaja itu tampaknya sanggup menekan perasaan emosi hanya kerana seorang teman seperti Yesung.

"I'm sorry,Kyuhyun-ah!Muka sehandsome kau ni,ramai awek lebih cun daripada pompuan giler tu!"pujuk Yesung sambil tangannya menepuk pipi Kyuhyun mesra,lantas membuatkan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau tak sudi jadi awek aku?" Pertanyaan yang kasual dari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung jeda.

Jadi awek Kyuhyun?Selama ini tak pernah pulak aku kerana kami terlalu dekat sehingga tak ada perasaan cinta dalam hati masing-masing.

Yang aku tahu jantung aku hanya bergetar bila melihat wajah Siwon dan selama ini tak pernah ada getaran tatkala aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kalau dia jatuh cinta pada aku pun tak apalah. Aku harus belajar untuk menganggap dia sebagai pakwe aku.

Eh!Mana boleh!Aku suka kat kalau Siwon lebih tertarik pada Sungmin,macam mana dengan aku?

Bengang betul aku bila Siwon terus-menerus berbual dengan Kyuhyun pun _joint the club_,tinggal aku terkontang-kanteng sorang.

Si Sungmin pula bukan main tergedik-gedik kat aku melihat mamat ni memang hati boleh buat muka selamba je!

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang hari ni Yesung berpikir tentang kata-kata Kyuhyun masih berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Hoi!Bangunlah,anak dara apa ni?Matahari dah meninggi tak reti-reti nak bangun lagi?"sergah Kyuhyun yang sudah terjengul di muka pintu.

Mamat ni kacau daun betullah!Main redah je…buatnya aku tengah pakai baju,tak ke parah!Aku pun satu,pintu bilik tak pernah berkunci.

"Kau ni…tetiba je masuk apahal?Buatnya aku tengah mengenakan pakaian."Yesung pantas melemparkan bantal kearah itu dengan selamba terus saja duduk dibangku meja tulisnya.

"Eleh!Kalau kau bogel pun belum tentu aku ada selera!Bangunlah,siap nak ajak kau keluar tolong pilihkan hadiah yang aku nak beli."

Kala itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung yang masih berpijama.

"Untuk siapa?"tanya Yesung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Itu kau tak perlu penting kau pilih,aku beli!Yang aku tahu aku ingin bagi hadiah untuk seseorang sempena ulang tahun yang istimewa yang akan membuatkan dia jatuh cinta pada pemberinya."

Kata-kata itu membuatkan Yesung bungkam.

Biar betul Kyuhyun ni,takkanlah dah tangkap cintan kat aku?Setahu aku hari ulang tahun aku 2 minggu tu pastiuntuk aku punyalah!

**.**

**.**

Mereka pergi ke The Mall dan Kyuhyun membeli hadiah yang anting-anting silver Crystal Blue.

Mahal juga,tapi sangat indah!Lepas tu mereka berjalan-jalan di semena-mena Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangan kekasih pulak.

Segalanya membuatkan fikiran Yesung melayang mengenangkan selama ini mereka tak pernah begitu.

Kalau keluar berdua pun tak pernah Kyuhyun memegang biasanya Kyuhyun akan sentiasa mencari peluang untuk menyakatnya.

Tapi hari ni cara percakapan jadi lain… lebih santun dan terasa nak menanyakan tentang perubahan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Hari lahir Yesung telah itu dia menyambut _birthday_nya di _cafe_ kepunyaan mamanya sebagaimana setiap tahun.

Biasanya Yesung akan mengundang teman-teman rapatnya dan sisanya teman-teman Kyuhyun yang sememangnya diberi peluang menjemput siapa saja temannya.

Begitu juga sebaliknya kalau majlis ini majlisnya boleh mengundang sesiapa saja yang ia suka.

Satu sekolah tahu Kyuhyun dan Yesung berteman baik sehingga jika ada sesiapa yang mengganggu Yesung,tak akan terlepas dari menerima balasan dari Kyuhyun. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

Tapi sejak akhir-akhir ini yesung sangat takut kehilangan teman Kyuhyun bagaikan menaruh hati terhadapnya,meskipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan Yesung bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mula menyintainya.

Yesung tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan pada terlalu kukuh untuk dia bingung oleh perasaannya.

Cintanya pada Siwon dan sayangnya pada satu yang harus dipilih?

"Kau sangat indah malam ni,Sungie!"Kyuhyun membisikkan pujian pada Yesung.

Memang dia tahu Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis hari ni dan akan menghadiahkan anting-anting yang dibelinya tempoh hari.

Tapi sungguh dia tak dapat menerima Kyuhyun sebagai pacar.

Maafkan aku, aku hanya untuk Siwon.

Dia tak sanggup melukakan hati teman baiknya tak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa lagi.

Semasa para tetamu menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_,Yesung melihat Siwon datang bersama dilanda cemburu.

Saat Yesung memotong kue ulang tahunnya,Siwon datang merapatinya dan berbisik sambil tangannya mengelus lembut jemari Yesung.

"_Happy Birthday,sweet seventeen!"_ucap Siwon romantis sekali.

Pada waktu itu hati Yesung berbunga-bunga mendengar ungkapan Siwon walaupun hatinya sudah dibulatkan untuk terima Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu juga direnungnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri merenungnya dari satu sudut bersama tamu tahu Kyuhyun terlihat Siwon memegang tangannya.

Ah!Mungkinkah Kyuhyun cemburu?Maafkan aku Kyuhyun!Berkatalah sesuatu andai kau benar-benar sukakan akan lupakan lelaki ini yang menyakitkan hatiku bersama pompuan giler itu!

Apabila tetamu sudah mula meninggalkan majlis,mereka mengambil kesempatan berdua-duaan disudut _cafe_.

"Sungie,saya rasa saya suka kat tak awak jadi teman istimewa saya?"ungkap Siwon membuatkan Yesung merenungnya dengan wajah berkerut.

"Suka?Jangan nak ni…awak suka kat Sungmin,kan?Kenapa?Tak cukup sorang?"bentak Yesung.

Bukan kerana ia tidak suka lelaki itu,tapi sikap pura-pura lelaki itu membuatkannya masih menunggu hadiah dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi lelaki itu bagaikan tak mengendahkannya sewaktu majlis sedang berlangsung dan lelaki itu bagaikan akrab pula dengan Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar bentakan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menghulurkan pada Yesung.

Yesung ragu untuk menerimanya tapi kemudian dia membuka kotak kecil pemberian Siwon dan dikeluarkan hadiah yang berupa sepasang anting-anting perak bertatahkan Kristal biru.

Ini hadiah yang aku pilih dengan…Cis!Tak guna punya kenakan aku tidak mulai kata-kata…Kalau tak,buat malu jer!

"Suka tak?Saya minta Kyuhyun yang kan kawan baik awak._So,_dia je yang tahu selera tak reti nak beli barang-barang pompuan ni._I love you_,Sungie."ucap Siwon.

"Sungmin?"tanya Yesung.

"Sungmin tu kan dah jadi awek meminta saya memperkenalkan dia kat Sungmin tu saudara ipar kakak saya._So_ kitaorang memang awak dengan Kyuhyun,"terang Siwon.

Hie!Geramnya aku pada si Kyuhyun. Pembohong!Untungnya aku tak _feeling_ maut kat dia.

Kalau tak dah tentu dia ingat aku memang syok kat ,meskipun kau _couple _ngan teman baik aku,tak bermakna aku akan berbaik dengan kau.

Kyuhyun ni pun awal-awal yang si Siwon ni syok kat nak bikin kasih satukan aku dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merenung Yesung dari itu asyik tertawa bersama pacar barunya,Siwon.

Ketawalah kau memang suka kat kau tak pernah beri respons baik dalam diriku.

Takpe…masa kita panjang lagi!Memang dia mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikan sungmin sebagai teman istimewa.

Tapi untuk sementara kerana singgahsana hatinya sudah ada Yesung duduk bertakhta.

Kyuhyun mengalah sekarang kerana tahu Yesung betul-betul menyukai Siwon dan demi kasihnya pada Yesung,Kyuhyun memberi kesempatan pada Yesung untuk mendapatkan apa yang dimahunya.

Lagipun belum tentu si Siwon tu jadi suami mereka berkawan mengikut kehendak hati masing-masing untuk merasa zaman persekolahan._Puppy Love!_

Lambat lagi untuk berfikir tentang masa baru saja menjangkau usia 17 lagi masa nak _tackle _Yesung.

Aku awal-awal lagi dah_ sound_ kat mama Yesung,tiada siapa yang akan aku jadikan suri hidup melainkan Kim tunggulah panggilan cinta dari aku,Sungie.

**~END~**


End file.
